Emotional feedback
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Las pesadillas eran raras en él, ¿pero como Gold no despertaría viendo en el suelo pedazos de lo que antes había sido Silver? /One-shot. Post-HGSS. Preciousmetalshipping./
**¡He vuelto! ¡Y con otro one-shot para ustedes!**

 **Haciendo corta la historia, al fin deje mi poco amor por Emerald a un lado y leí el arco Esmeralda, de ahí que nació todo esto (aunque había querido escribirlo antes).  
**

* * *

.

Los gritos aterrados de Ruby, las amenazas furiosas de Sapphire y el llanto de Crystal resonaron en su cabeza; y en cuanto se daba cuenta, estaba sentado sobre su cama.

¿Una pesadilla? ¡Pero si era Gold! ¡El gran Gold no tenía pesadillas!

Aunque su pulso acelerado y su difícil respiración señalaban a lo opuesto, tallándose la frente incluso al sentir unas gotas de sudor bajar por su barbilla. Un sueño, tan solo había sido un estúpido sueño, causado seguramente por haber cometido la tontería de cenar aquellas hamburguesas monstruo su madre cocinaba para él.

Cerrando los ojos, tuvo que gruñir despacio al ver más claramente parte de aquella pesadilla y que había provocado el llanto de Crystal y que sus pequeños alumnos se alteraran. En otro momento, se habría reído ante la idea que escombros lo habían asustado.

Pero no era necesario concentrarse en tratar de descifrar de donde provenían. Guile Hideout, el imbécil de Archie, a un lado de esa pila de rocas eran suficiente pista de que había pasado.

Un ojo familiar esculpido en la roca le observaba, y otro refunfuño escapaba de su garganta mientras se tallaba la frente, tratando de sacarse aquella imagen mental de la cabeza.

Un sueño, tan solo había sido un sueño.

Y así se quedaría, nada malo había pasado, Red y sus demás compañeros habían salido con bien de ello, los golpes con esa espada no habían causado en Silver nada más que un mechón rebelde en su cabello.

E igualmente veía de manera clara los pedazos de aquella estatua aprisionaba dentro a Silver, y el terror de todos al ver el pseudo asesinato de uno de sus camaradas.

" _Todo está bien, Silver está bien, Silver duerme en el sillón a un lado de mi cama_ " se repitió mentalmente, viendo de soslayo a dicho lugar para brincar sobre su cama.

Un par de ojos le observaban, más no plateados sino carmesí, y estarían estáticos en su lugar si no fuese por la pronunciada respiración de su dueño que les mecía en un suave vaivén.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Silver no te dio de comer? -preguntó en un susurro, aunque el pokémon no dejaba de verle fijamente. Era como hablar con su compañero, —no me digas, ¿te desperté? -un murmullo enojón era un claro si, y volvía a acurrucarse después de que él "aceptara su culpa".

Silver y su Weavile eran ridículamente iguales.

Prefiriendo volver a recostarse sobre su cama y tratar de dormir, se descubrió a si mismo dando vueltas por la cama y volver a estar viendo en dirección donde Silver dormía.

No lo había pensado antes, pero era extraño notar que, a pesar de la longitud del sillón, Silver parecía tratar de ocupar el menor espacio posible, volviéndose un ovillo sobre los cojines.

Podría culpar al frio quizá, pero Weavile sobre él era señal tenía calor y Silver evitaba pedirle en lo posible abriese la ventana. Su otra opción era que le diera espacio a Feraligatr, pero este yacía dentro de su pokeball profundamente dormido.

Weavile podría aprender un par de cosas de Feraligatr.

Él, por su parte, buscaba acaparar todo el espacio posible para poder ponerse cómodo; incluso al volver a sentarse sobre su colchón estaba a sus anchas. Podría ser la diferencia de crianza; él había sido hijo único y su madre le daba todas las libertades, y al contrario Pryce ni siquiera les había ofrecido libertad en sus rostros.

Quizá fuese un método de defensa como lo era la actitud cortante de su amigo, quizá él estaba pensando demasiado al respecto.

Levantándose al fin de la cama, buscó en su cuarto donde habría dejado la botella de agua dejaba para Ataro, limpiándose el sudor quedaba en su rostro con su camisa. Necesitaba voltear de tanto en tanto a donde Silver seguía durmiendo para asegurarse estuviese aun ahí, como si en cualquier momento escuchara de nuevo los gritos de desesperación de sus compañeros.

Si seguía pensando esas cosas iba a tener que golpearse, o hacer Togetaro lo golpeara, o despertar a propósito a Silver y él lo golpeara.

—¿Gold? ¿Qué pasa? -escuchó le preguntaban, helándose en su sitio al reconocer la voz de su acompañante llamarlo y ver por sobre su hombro que Silver se reincorporaba de a poco del sillón para verle entre un mar de enredado cabello rojo.

Reír para aparentar no pasaba nada no era difícil, con la apariencia de Tangela salvaje llevaba encima.

—Tengo calor- excusó, frunciendo el ceño al verlo sentarse en el sillón después de una señal daba. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y causó chillara algo agudo, descubriendo a Weavile colgado en sus hombros y enfriándolo de la misma manera hacía con su entrenador.

Aunque el bastardo pokémon encajaba sus garras un poco en sus hombros, estaba tan contento como él por la orden.

—N-no es necesario- se quejó, estremeciéndose por el frio y por las zarpas que al fin dejaban de presionar sobre su piel, viendo a Weavile volver con su entrenador.

—Sudabas- habló Silver, no siendo una pregunta siquiera. Era obvio que el pokémon limpiándose en las sabanas era señal suficiente. —¿Qué paso? -repitió, quizá demasiado despierto para gusto de Gold.

A Gold le gustaba Silver somnoliento, decía tonterías y era sumamente fácil de distraer.

Acercándose a donde Silver estaba aún sentado, terminó por caer sentado al suelo, recargando su espalda en el mueble. El silencio del otro y los murmullos quejumbrosos valían la pena, más que nada por lo segundo, con Weavile no estaba muy contento por el momento.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Recuerdas cuándo te volviste de piedra? -preguntó, escuchando el murmullo de sabanas que daban a entender su amigo ya volvía a recostarse y seguramente ignorarlo.

No recordaba fuese un tema delicado: Giovanni era un tema delicado, Mask of Ice era un tema delicado, ¿ser petrificado? Eso no lo era. No le engañaba, había visto como había estado a punto de reírse más de una vez ante las bromas de Red mencionando tenían "nervios de roca".

—¿Qué con eso? -que respondiera preguntas con más preguntas comenzaba a poner de los nervios a Gold.

—Solo pensaba en ello- se excusó, viendo de reojo tras de él para tratar de figurar su posición. No había demasiada luz, pero si la suficiente para ver no se había vuelto de nuevo un Meowth acurrucado. —Dijiste había sido consciente de todo lo que había pasado, ¿no?

—Un poco, si… ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? -susurró tan exasperado como Gold con las preguntas respondiendo preguntas. Era en parte su culpa, Silver detestaba la gente no fuese directa y tratara de irse por las ramas.

A Gold le gustaba irse por las ramas, así podría asegurarse la conversación no le explotaría en la cara.

—¿Es por lo que me dijiste? -fue esa vez turno de Silver, causando Gold se congelara y, esa vez, no era culpa de Weavile. Eso iba a perseguirlo por el resto de su vida, pero es que había jurado Silver no escucharía nada de lo que dijera en ese momento y había dicho cosas quizá demasiado personales.

—No exactamente, no te haría mal actuar como si eso nunca hubiese pasado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué es vergonzoso.

—Admitir estabas preocupado por mí es vergonzoso- resumió, y Gold hizo un agudo chillido mientras resbalaba hasta que solo su cabeza se pudiese recargar en el mueble. Suerte era de noche, pero la luz de afuera era suficiente para poder saber dónde y que estaba haciendo Gold.

—Creo, no sé, es estúpido de mi parte, ¿sí? -se rindió en excusarse esa vez. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Idiota, eso sí reconocía, se sentía idiota.

—Estamos de acuerdo en algo- murmuró, causando en él unas ganas de ahorcarlo. —Ni Blue ni Red escucharon, si te hace sentir mejor

— ¿Que? -susurró, reincorporándose solo un poco para poder girarse y ver a los ojos a Silver. No parecía estar mintiendo, pero en todo caso Silver era experto en ocultar muy bien cualquier muestra de emociones en su rostro.

Eso, sumado a la poca luz…

—¿Eras el único consciente?

—Lo dudo, Green me ha dicho recuerda haber escuchado a los padres de Blue- explicó, y comenzaba a hacerse un ovillo en el sillón. —No sé cómo funcionaba eso, quizá solo Green y yo notábamos lo que pasaba o puede Red y Blue no hayan prestado atención.

—¿Qué hay de Yellow?

—Yellow estaba dormida cuando todo eso paso, así que no puedo esperar una respuesta concreta de ella- sonaba lógico.

—¿Entonces recuerdas cuando Guile Hideout te atacó? -silencio nuevamente, y Gold comenzaba a temer se tratará de él habiendo abierto la boca más de lo debido y tocado una fibra sensible en Silver.

—¿El loco de la armadura? -o quizá no, —recuerdo un poco, no le prestaba atención a él sino a ustedes y Jirachi.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí, dulzura? -preguntó, y ahí si había hablado más de lo debido.

Silver tan solo lo empujó, y agradecía estuviese muy cansado para hacer un buen daño o solo se lo hubiese tomado a broma.

—Estaba preocupado por Crystal y los otros, tu puedes morirte cuantas veces quieras.

—Pero nene…

—Apégate a solo llamarme Silver- se quejó, causando Gold riera al fin. Era un alivio poder aligerar el ambiente con tonterías, el ambiente estaba volviéndose demasiado pesado para el gusto de Gold.

—¿Recuerdas cuando él te atacó? -preguntó al fin, siguiendo con la mirada las curvas el cabello de Silver había tomado al recostarse de nuevo.

—Nos atacó varias veces- respondió sin darle importancia. Y no era que evitara responder, en realidad ese hombre había querido matarlos.

—Sí, pero me refería a cuando…solo te atacó a ti- ofreció, acabando en un murmullo parecía él no quería escuchara. No era por Silver, era por él, y por olvidar aquel esculpido ojo en los restos de escombros.

Idéntico a aquel par le miraban casi sin parpadear.

—Recuerdo- respondió, cerrando los ojos mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el cojín, —y recuerdo también fue todo menos de tu agrado.

—Te atacó cuando no podías defenderte- se quejó, también queriendo excusar el que hubiese querido lanzarse contra Archie al hacer eso.

—Tú me atacas cuando logras tomarme por sorpresa- respondió con voz comenzaba a ir a la somnolencia.

—Se le llaman abrazos- gruñó, dándole un suave golpe en la frente que solo fue respondido con una queja y sus ojos entrecerrados. Definitivamente Silver estaba volviendo a adormecerse, en pleno día ya tendría sus nudillos marcados en la cara.

—Fue un ataque cobarde- admitió pasado un rato después de tocarse la frente, —no estaba interesado, me preocupaba más fueses a hacer algo impulsivo y poner a ti y a los demás en riesgo.

Entonces si se preocupaba por él.

—¿No tuviste miedo? -preguntó, torciendo el gesto al ver sus ojos cerrados y que la respiración de Silver se iba calmando en un suave movimiento. —Vamos bombón, no me vas a dejar con la duda.

Otra ventaja de Silver con modorra, era posible llamarlo por sobrenombres cursis sin perder un diente.

—No lo recuerdo- escuchó en un débil susurro. Era increíble Silver tratara de mantenerse despierto tras su petición, —creo no me interesó

—Pudiste haber muerto si te hacía daño en ese estado.

—Yo no era importante.

—¡Para mí lo eres! -se quejó en voz alta y con la voz algo aguda, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta tras su comentario. Estaba siendo demasiado emocional y lo odiaba, todo por esas malditas hamburguesas le habían caído pesadas y habían provocado un par de pesadillas.

Por un instante, sin embargo, la luz de los faroles en la calle le habían permitido ver lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Silver.

—No te atrevas a reírte.

—¿Cuándo me has visto reír? -tenía un punto.

—Como sea, tuve una pesadilla, no es la gran cosa- trató de terminar el tema, hundiendo la barbilla en el sillón. Para su sorpresa, Silver ya tanteaba con la yema de sus dedos su rostro, causando su piel se erizará ante el roce.

Torpe era, culpa de la poca luz y su sueño, pero era claro que era una especie de confort el que trataba de darle. Y eso era adorable, demasiado viniendo de alguien tan reservado como lo era Silver.

Maldecía enormemente que, al día siguiente, Silver no iba a recordar nada de ello ni ser tan cariñoso como lo era en ese instante.

—Gracias- dijo en un susurró, no comprendiendo a que se refería, estaba en verdad más acostumbrado en los roces daba a su mejilla con su pulgar. —Creo… nunca les agradecí por haberme ayudado esa vez.

—Era nuestra obligación- respondió, amoldándose a aquella mano en su rostro. Se sentía bien, por más torpes fuesen los movimientos de Silver; que él iniciara el contacto físico por primera vez, Gold podría acostumbrarse a eso rápidamente.

Quedándose callado al fin, cerró los ojos mientras trataba de memorizar el tacto de sus manos en su rostro. Pasaban minutos en los que parecía Silver se había quedado dormido y él trataba de retirarse a su cama, causando las caricias volver hasta que su mano se posó en su cabello y acariciaba sus mechones con una lentitud hipnotizante.

Posiblemente todo eso no significaba nada viniendo de un Silver con un juicio nublado por el sueño, podría el solo le hubiese confundido por Blue o Crystal con quien él era más suave.

El ataque matutino de Weavile obligándolo a alejarse de su dueño y Silver ordenándole volver a su cama y dejarles en paz, hizo todo volver a la normalidad. Sin muerte ni gritos ni sudor frio escurriéndole por las sienes, solo el acostumbrado ritmo de vida tenía desde que su madre había adoptado (de manera algo ilegal) a Silver en la familia.

Sin embargo, Silver preguntándole si estaba mejor después de lo sucedido en la noche había hecho el pecho se le hinchara y tuviese que controlarse para solo ofrecerle una sonrisa. A lo mejor tendría suerte nuevamente y, algún día, volvería a recibir esas muestras de cariño dados en torpes caricias.

* * *

 **Estoy tan feliz con el resultado. ¿Se nota lo mio son cosas así de lentas o simplonas? Quiero pensar es algo bueno aunque me gustaría poder escribir cosas más complejas y no auto-flagelarme por ello.**

 **En fin~ gracias por leer linduras, espero les halla gustado** (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
